catsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:.Fox
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dappleheart (Talk) 23:05, October 6, 2011 Lol! <3 can you get on chat please? i'll explain it to you on there -Moonstrike 23:06, October 6, 2011 (UTC) K thanx, Foxy :D 00:48, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm on Foxip! Get your BUTT on chat! XD 14:18, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Foxkip. I was talking about blue boxes. Like the pic of the cat and where it livers ect. Can you help it look like urs or http://catsofthewild.wikia.com/wiki/Pantherpaw this one is cool but its got the wrong colour.... 14:23, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Hai Kip, how do u add pictures to the cats boxs? 22:13, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ki doki 22:31, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Foxkip, It wont let me upload any pics to the blue boxes, it just shows Moonstrikes charart 01:50, October 13, 2011 (UTC).... um no... I wanted to use the blue boxes for the cats I make.... 23:39, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I want the cat boxes to use for the cat pages I create, like Feathershade, how do u sucsesfully put a picture of her on the cat info box thing? 23:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I did but its way 2 big. How do I make it... not so big? 02:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Would you like to join Project Chararts? Dappleheart♥ 22:03, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Im on.... O.o 03:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Kip I loooove that charart you made! Can you create a new page and put it in a blue cat info box thingy and create a story for it? Its sooo good! Thanx kip! 03:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) nvm I did! 00:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hiiiiiiiiiii! You from CoTC wiki right? I Stoneclaw33, who randomly got banned from the IRC. Remember? 19:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Really, kip, its not up to me, you gotta ask Dappleheart 00:08, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I cant get it chat@ D: It keeps saying its closed! 00:10, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hai fox, Joi.me? 23:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) baaaaaaaaack. Join.me? I need to no how to create siggis....... 23:48, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :D Haha, no problem ;) You deserved it. http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=wikia-catsofthestars ? Dappleheart♥ 22:17, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin! :) Yay Fox! Good for you! Your finally an Admin! GO FOXKIP!!! :) Cinderstorm 22:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Berryleaf Lol, Berryleaf is my alternative account! XD Dappleheart♥ 02:30, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hai Kip, sorry I couldnt go on. My internet was down and my friend was over... Lets Join.me ASAP!! 19:26, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh kip!!!! Join.me?vdont worry. I gots the link... 22:00, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates are approved for the kits! :D They are really cute ;) :P Dappleheart♥ 22:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Helppppppp Can u please help with the stories? Just go to the story board and go to the box where it shows Cats that need chararts.... PLeaseeeee. 18:56, October 29, 2011 (UTC)